So Many Feelings
by beachbabe12
Summary: Hermione is confused and everything is going wrong. She bumps into someone unexpected and finds a comfort in him that she thought she couldn't find again. Challenge. Oneshot. DMHG.


**A/N: Ok, I was talking to my friend and she was talking about her forums and I checked them out and one of them was about a challenge. I wanted to do something different so I took up the challenge. **

**I had to use the quote below and make it a oneshot (which means I wont be updating) and I think that was it. So this is it!**

**'I want facts and until I get them, my pants are staying on'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

Hermione ran through the corridor, sobbing. It was her sixth, and second last year at Hogwarts and definitely, for her, not the best.

Harry ran faster, trying extremely hard to keep up with her.

'Hermione wait!'

'It's no use Harry, go away!' she shouted.

She ran faster, trying to get away from him. She didn't want to see him anymore; she didn't want to see anyone anymore, not Ron, Harry, Lavender – no one.

Harry caught up with her; she stopped abruptly, and hugged him.

'I'm so sorry. You didn't do anything and I'm running away from you, when I should be telling you what happened,' she cried.

'Shh,' he said comfortingly.

'What happened, last year Ron and I were great, well at the end anyway, and now . . . and now . . .' she couldn't finish, it was too hard.

'Don't worry about him. Tell me what happened, we can try sort it out,' he said.

'I went to see him, and then . . . he and Lavender we're, well you know, they were doing it and I was meant to be dating him. He was cheating on me, Harry!' she sobbed.

'There, there,' he said.

'They were meant to be over with and then he cheats on me.'

'I'm sure he didn't mean to,' he said. He completely regretted what he said afterwards.

'Oh sure! Mr. Can-do-no-good-in-your-eyes is just cheating on me and then that's ok with you because he's your best friend. You never noticed me, Harry. I was just the smart one, the one who helps you with your homework,' she screamed at him. Then, just like before, she started to run. She didn't even know where she was going, but she kept running.

It was a while before she stopped; she had just kept running through the whole of Hogwarts. She even thought about going to the Chamber of Secrets before she figured out she needed Harry to get down there.

She finally decided to stop somewhere in the middle of the forest.

Breathing heavily, she sat down. Underneath her, branches snapped loudly and then nothing. All you could hear was the rhythmic breathing of Hermione.

She had stopped crying while she had been running; the adrenalin had given her some sort of comfort and she had stopped. She didn't want Ron to think she was a baby and that she missed him. Because she didn't. In fact she was glad she had caught him in the act. It was definitely better that she knew, and now, the slow process of getting over him was to begin.

Behind her branches from far away snapped.

Someone was coming. She didn't want who ever it was to see her in the state she was in.

She moved away quickly, stepping backwards to keep an eye on the person who was behind her. She bumped into what she thought was a tree.

'Watch it, mudblood,' said a pale faced, blonde haired boy.

'Oh, it's just you,' she said coldly.

'What are you doing out here all alone without your body guards at this time of night?' he asked. The "body guards" he was referring to were Harry and Ron.

'I was just going to ask you the same question,' she answered back smoothly.

He smiled, it wasn't a sneer like all the times before, it was a genuine smile.

'What are you smiling at?' she asked. The smile, instead of warming her, like a smile should do, annoyed her and made her feel anxious.

'Oh, nothing,' he said. This time his facial expression was his trade mark sneer and it put her at ease.

Every thing from then on was like slow motion. She was thinking so fast it scared her to think about it afterwards. But at the moment she was more focused on what she was thinking about.

_Ron hates Malfoy, so does Harry, and even Lavender. If I date him, or kiss him even then I could get back at everyone in one go._

Malfoy stood watching her expressions. They changed from a "now way" kind of expression to "I'm seeing this in a new light" expression.

It was strange, though he didn't laugh at her. He had never been alone with her before, he always had Crabbe or Goyle beside him, or she always had Harry or Ron with her.

Little did he know, she was thinking the same thing.

She stepped closer to him, he followed her.

'Why are you here?' she asked him.

'The same reason you are. Except I'm not angry because Ron cheated on me, it was Lavender. I always liked her,' he said.

She chuckled. 'How did you know about Ron and Lavender?'

'Ron is out looking for you, he's shouting everywhere "Hermione, I'm sorry I cheated on you with Lavender".'

They laughed together. 'Stupid idiot, he's only drawing attention to himself,' she said.

'That's what I told him,' he laughed.

'What a coincidence,' she said, edging nearer to him, now they were almost face to face.

Her breathing routine had now gone funny; she was scared, wondering what to do next. But when he smiled at her, this time she felt confident, not annoyed and anxious.

He kissed her gently, like nothing she had experienced before, the kiss was both passionate but soft and gentle on her lips. Because it was late at night and they weren't meant to be out it was exciting and the thought of her being a Gryffindor and Draco being a Slytherin didn't matter one bit to her.

The thing that did scare her, but in a good, passionate way was that when she kissed him, it wasn't about getting revenge on Ron, Harry and Lavender anymore. It was only about Hermione and Draco.

'Wow,' he said, drawing back from her. 'That was one of the best, you're good.'

She raised her eyebrows, 'one of?'

'Alright!' he said kneeling on the ground. 'You caught me out, I lied. That was the best.'

'That's better,' she said, helping him up.

'I want to know this: was that kiss just about getting back at Ron? Am I just a person that helps you get over him?'

'Could I have kissed you like that and I felt nothing?' she asked.

'Right,' he said. 'I want to know then, why did you kiss me? I want facts and until then my pants are staying on!'

She laughed with him and kissed him again. 'There is nothing to tell,' she said.

'So you like me?'

'Do you like me?' she asked.

'I asked first!'

'So what, second is the best,' she said.

'This is going nowhere.'

'Thank you captain obvious,' she muttered. He smirked at her, a different smirk, one she hadn't seen before. It was one like "you're funny and you're offending me at the same time".

'Fine, I'll go first. I like you,' he said, drawing in a deep breathe to see her reaction.

She grinned, smiled and hugged him. 'I like you too,' she whispered in his ear.

'You know, when I called you mudblood the first time I didn't think that three or four years later I would be snogging you late at night in a creepy forest,' he said.

'Romantic,' she said sarcastically.

'Wasn't meant to be,' he answered back.

'Draco?' she asked, after a couple minutes of silence.

'Mm?'

'What are we going to tell people?'

'Does it matter what other people think?' he asked her, while playing gently with her hair.

'No,' she said definitely. 'Because other people are jerks.'

'You can say that again,' he said.

'Now,' she said, happily. 'Have I given you enough facts to get your pants off now?'

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so tell me how I did, I think it was ok. Please review!**


End file.
